All over again
by Nightstar Grayson
Summary: COMPLETE She could see a few straight aways' coming ahead and she braced herself. She knew he loved danger and speed. Richard immediately clenched the gas and the motorcycle’s speed increased. She squeeled and held on tighter. RichxKor Review!


So I got this inspiration from my own experience. I was riding with a guy I have a crush on, on a motorcycle, so then I knew what Kori felt like.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

--

The fierce wind blew through her cherry hair as she giggled at the feeling. She could feel the guy in front of her speed up the motorcycle as she clenched to his waist for her life. Her helmet didn't seem that much of a bother once she was on the bike. She absolutely loved the feeling of her skin on his. It was like fireworks in her head as she couldn't help but smile through the whole ride. She watched as the trees pass by her and trucks hocking for them to slow down.

"You okay back there Kori?" Richard asked as he slightly turned his head making the wind go into his helmet making a weird noise.

She gave him a bright smile and nodded her head. "Yes Richard, I'm perfectly fine."

"Well remember, when I lean right, you're my shadow, lean with me." He stated and turned his head back looking at her through the side mirrors. He could feel her nod on his back and turned his attention back to the road.

She could see a few straight aways' coming ahead and she braced herself. She knew he loved danger and speed. Richard immediately clenched the gas and the motorcycle's speed increased. Kory gave a little squeal as she held on tighter where she could feel his bulging ribs.

Richard's motorcycle wasn't like the ones the old folks drive, straight up back motorcycles. No, his was dark blue with amazing mirrors, leather seats, and a hunch of the motorcycle. Her thoughts raced back to when he asked her to join him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kori, Me and a few guys are going to go for a ride, I think you should come" Richard smuged as he asked her outside on his garage. Of course her parents would never in a million years let her ride with a boy on a motorcycle, it with him, it was like nothing else mattered, she didn't even cared if her parents found out._

"_Uhm, sure when are your friends getting here?" After Kory asked her question she immediately heard a loud roaring mustang behind her. Turning her head, she saw a guy with blonde hair and green eyes exit the car._

"_That's Gar Logan, he's a senior in Jump high, and he's driving his mustang." Richard mentioned as Kori stared in awe._

"_Sup dudes. And who might this fine lady be?" Gar asked slamming his car door._

"_Gar, this is Kori, a friend of mine." He smiled and brushed against her arms, signaling her to proceed and say something. Instead, she shuddered against the feeling of their arms touching. Two words, pure bliss._

_Gar cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm Gar." He gave her a toothy smile, which she gladly returned._

"_And my other friend Roy should be coming in any minute." Richard stated and looked back at Gar.Then they could hear another roaring car behind them, obviously Roy._

_End of flashback_

She was usually very shy around people, but that totally changed when he was there with her at the scene. It was like a fire was lit, and she had the confidence to speak out loud to these strangers he called 'friends'.

She held onto his waist and took in his scent. God, his smelled intoxicated her. She could sit on his motorcycle with him for eternity. Suddenly, her thoughts were jerked to when she got home. What would happen when she got to his house? Her parents were there, yes, along with his parents and other adults.

She could see the silver mustang for the mirrors in the front and she saw Gar smirk at her. If her parents' found out she was with him on this 'thing' as they called it, what would happen to her. Shaking her head she pushed the horrible thoughts to the back of her head. That didn't matter right now; she had to make the best of it as it lasts.

She began to think again.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Kori, see if this helmet fits you." Richard threw her a helmet and she caught it with her hands and smiled. The helmet was black, with white designs on it. She flipped the helmet over and saw how small the hole was and she stopped. She noticed that Richard was gone, probably to the bathroom._

"_Don't worry Kori, it'll fit." Roy stated bluntly as he sat next to her on the couch in the basement. She could hear the laughter of the adults upstairs. Somewhere within those laughter was her parents. 'It's now or never' Kori thought._

_She took a hold of the helmet and placed it on her head, with a little push, the helmet fit right on her head. 'Perfect' she thought. Kori took off the helmet and held it in her hands smiling._

"_Alright Kor, does the helmet fit?" Richard said appearing out of nowhere._

"Yeah, it fits." Kori said smiling through excitement and nervousness. Richard held on his hand to her and she gladly took it. 

"_You won't do any crazy turns would you?" She asked fiddling with the helmet._

"_Usually I do, but with you, naw." She sighed in relief. Maybe it was going to be as bad as she thought._

_End of flashback_

Kori sighed and braced herself for a sharp turn, as Richard leaned to the right; she copied the exact same thing. Laying her had on his back she closed her eyes and smelled the air, gosh she was in heaven. Nothing could ruin this moment. A sly smirk came to her mouth as she remembered how they snuck out.

_Flashback_

"_Okay now, this is the plan. We're in the basement right now. I've got our helmets, Kori and I will ride the blue motorcycle, Roy you can take the red one and Gar, you can take your mustang."Richard wasn't done yet though. Good, she liked the blue motorcycle, it looked much better with him…and her behind him._

_Everyone nodded liking the idea._

"_And, if one of our parents come down and find that Kori is gone, just say she wanted to see my skills on the motorcycle, but she was in the car the whole time. Bruce would freak if he found out he put one of the Ander girl's in harm's way." Now Richard was done. One of the Ander girls in harm's way… Of course he did say that riding a motorcycle is 100 more dangerous than driving a car, but she didn't care, 'it's now or never' Kori repeated to herself in her head._

"_Alright guys, lets head out!" Roy declared and they all went out through the back door of the mansion. Richard opened the garage door with a password on the side of the garage and waited._

"_Alright helmets on." Richard said while grabbing the blue motorcycle while Roy grabbed the red one. They silently pushed the motorcycle towards the front lawn and stopped. Gar was already running towards his mustang, which Vic fixed up for him. _

_Kori placed her black helmet on her head and saw that Richard was already on the motorcycle. "Uh, how do I get on?" She asked tentatively._

"_Just swing your leg over and jump slightly." Roy said as Richard threw him the keys. She nodded and did as told._

"_I did it!" Kory yelled._

"_Good job, now remember the rules. Lean when I lean, and hold on tightly." Richard said grabbing her hands and placing it around his waist._

"_Okay." She smiled as he started the engine and off they went._

_End of flashback_

She felt a jolt and opened her eyes. They were in a parking lot, but why?

"Okay, so guys I have an idea." Richard yelled through his helmet. Fiddling with the buckle on the bottom of this helmet, he finally got it off.

"So, I was thinking, maybe now, I should drive the mustang with Kori back to the Wayne Manor, and Gar, you can ride the motorcycle.

"No way dude, this right here taken Vic two months to fix up!" Gar complained.

"..But you get to ride the motorcycle…" Kori teased as she took the keys from Richard's hands and dangled them in front of his face.

Gar was practically hypnotized by the keys as the started to drool. "Cool, I get to ride the moped."

Richard's face got hot as he yelled, "It's not a moped Gar, it's an M-O-T-O-R-C-Y-C-L-E!" Kori rubbed his back to soothe him down.

"Okay dude a motorcycle, whatever, now let's trade!" Gar practically screamed.

Kori and Richard jumped off the motorcycle as Richard helped Kori take her helmet off. "And remember guys, not a word about Kori."

"Got it."

"Ditto."

As they drove back to the Wayne Manor, it was much quieter.

"So did you enjoy the ride?" Richard asked while stealing a glance at her.

"Absolutely, it was utterly amazing." Richard gave a chuckle as he shifted the gears on the hand shift car. They both heard the car roar and smiled.

"Shit!" Richard yelled as he search in his pockets for his phone. He flipped the phone open and dialed something.

Kori sat there curious, and then it hit her. 'Maybe Bruce had noticed they were gone and called Richard!'

Richard closed the phone and repeated what the voice message said.

"Richard, I know you brought Kory with you and your friends, but she better be back in one piece and I better know that you did NOT put her on a motorcycle! Bring her home now!" Richard mimicked his voice perfectly and by his standards, he sounded unhappy.

As a few minutes went by, she could see the Wayne Manor appear. Richard stopped the mustang and got out; Kori followed him with his phone in her hand. She squeezed the phone slightly as she saw the two motorcycles slow down.

"Okay now, Gar you drive the mustang with Kori and I'll ride the bike. After we reach the manor, I think we'll be safe. Just in case Bruce is outside waiting, he suspects me to be on my bike."

With no more words everyone, except Roy, switched their positions. Before Kori could get in the car, Richard caught her arm.

She turned to him with a questioning look "Yes?"

He grinned, "Tell me if he gives you any trouble."

A slight smile graced on her lips. "Alright." With that she turned around into the car.

Everything went on smoothly from then on. They hid the helmets in the garage next to the bikes and snuck back into the back of the basement.

"Whoo, well even if Bruce knows, he wouldn't tell your parents Kori, I think you'll be fine." Richard gave her a reassuring look.

All four of them sat on the couch as Gar ran straight to the Xbox and started the game 'Halo 2'.

Kori sighed and watched as Roy, Gar and Richard played the game and smiled. Boy today was one heck of a day she would never forget. Smiling to herself, she turned her body towards Richard and laid her had on his shoulder as he shifted towards her and moved his legs towards hers, while his eyes never ripped off the screen.

She was still in bliss. Even if she did pull off of not letting the rents' know what she did, and even if they DID find out, she didn't care. She would do it ALL over again if she could. No regrets. Nothing but her and her Richard on the blue bike, with the wind blowing. She would do it all over again…

--

Well that's it. That was my real experience. I absolutely loved being on a bike with my crush.  
Thanks for reading. Now Review please!  
Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I just can't stop thinking about it.  
)

The-Sesshy-Star aka Nightstar Grayson.


End file.
